Top Dog
by CitrusShinigami
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha find themselves in yet another fight, but this fight is more than hate, it's about being on top. Warning: Dom, humiliation, dog sex, bondage, boylove, other inferences.  R&R
1. Puppy Love

This is a roleplay between me and a friend (XYZ-2-ABC). Him as Inuyasha, I play Kouga. Reviews and Comments are loved and welcomed!

The quiet trill of insects calling to each other, the smell of moist earth, the pale moon that hung high in the school, partially covered by shadows and clouds that were hard to see in the dark, all made the night comforting...at least, now that he got away from that damn wench, Kagome!

Inuyasha was swiftly making his way through the forest, determined to leave the other people that made up the group that he called 'friends.' Regardless of whether or not they were, they were really ticking him off! He had to get away from those people before he got to the point where his anger could not be restrained...and then he'd have to deal with that damn word..."Sit."

Just the very thought of that word made the half-demon grimace, wrinkling his nose in..in..disgust! Yes, disgust! That very word was disgusting!

These thoughts did nothing to ease Inuyasha's anger...in fact, it only stirred the inferno that was burning inside of him, causing him to grit and grind his teeth in anger.

They wouldn't catch up to him now. He doubted they'd even chase him, so this was probably far enough.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking behind him, ears listening intently for the sounds of anything heavier than a bug moving around. Hearing none, he sighed and took notice of his surroundings, not even sure where he ended up at.

It was just a regular all around, grass, dirt...and a large lake that shone beautifully in the dark, a deep aqua blue that remained completely flat like a sheet of glass, disturbed by just the barest movement, delicate enough to shatter at the touch of even the wind.

Night had already fallen around the inhabitants of the plain, the wind fiercely blowing through the leaves and branches .Silence was loud in Koga's ears as he walked through the large growth of trees. The Yōkai held his head high as he began to pick up speed and dash, quickly bouncing off the trees until he reached the branches and used those to move further into the forest.

He'd heard some of his comrades talking about some dangerous monsters that came from the place. Koga was outraged that they would stoop so low as to be fearful of anything that the forest had to offer. The only beings in the world that should give his posy any issues at all would have to be Naraku's damn flies. They even gave Koga problems, but it was nothing on his precious Kagome.

Oh, how beautiful she was. Long fair raven hair that gently reflected Koga's own locks, it was sad that she was stuck with a senseless bastard.

"Those damn cowards!" Koga muttered as he jumped from tree to tree. "I'll show them there's nothing to fear!"

The truth was that there were many rumors about the forest, that there were magical plants and monsters inhabiting the entire area. It only made Koga want to see more of it, to fight and see if there was an opponent that could cause him a struggle. Still, he'd want the upper hand in a battle, so he chose aerial to protect himself.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, trying to contain the rage that was building up on the inside of him. He bent down slowly, grabbing a few spare stones and throwing one as hard as he could across the lake, watching the many ripples that spread across it's surface as it bounced across the liquid before sinking into it. He threw another one, thinking about Kagome and the others. He had to calm down before he went back..he knew the others would be pissed but..like hell if he really cared. They'd get over it soon enough.

This time the stone slipped into the lake relatively fast, Inuyasha grabbing a third one and his hand in mid-throw...before he stopped. A scent caught his nose...and the sound of something moving between the trees suddenly came into hearing. It was very hard to notice, but there was no doubt about it. Something was definitely moving around. It smelled like...

"Koga!" Suddenly, the stone Inuyasha was holding was launched with his full strength into the leaves, aiming for the demon.

A break in the wind had Koga looking toward a clearing through the tree branches. Something was aimed right for him!

Quickly, he jumped down and hung from the branch, growling as he felt blood slipping down his cheek. The rock had come from out of nowhere and he was so concentrated on an attack from an enemy that when it came, he wasn't prepared.

What was that? Koga thought as he swung forward and then back before jumping onto the ground. The scent in the air was familiar. A mix of some dirty mutt and perfume that came from… Inuyasha! The perfume was Kagome's, but since the wet dog always spent his time around her, it was only natural that he'd take on the smell. It was the only good thing about him.

"Oi, mutt," Koga called, walking to the dark green shrubs and jumping over the small bother, glaring at Inuyasha. "I came here looking for a fight and who should I run into except the baka." He snickered as he rubbed the back of his neck and felt the brush of his brown fur arm accessories.

"How about you say that to my face, wolf?" He asked, approaching Koga, but making sure to keep a distance between them, his hand at his side opening to bare the claws. "I was just looking for a way to vent my anger, and who else should I run into but a stray wolf?"

At this point, the words passed between the two were a common thing. The two had met up several times alone and each time ensued a fight. It was not a matter of whether or not it would happen. It was just a matter of who would strike first. Inuyasha would not use his sword against Koga though. Their fights were basically animals fighting, showing who was the dominate of the two. He didn't want to kill the man (though sometimes he was really pushing it). And if he did kill him, who would he use to vent his anger on? Certainly not Kagome.

"Didn't bring anyone with you?" He asked with a cocky but playful smirk. That's all it was at this point. Playful. "Why not run on back to them? I don't want this fight to be too easy."

"Oh, gladly," Koga said, bearing his claws and growling. "'I came here looking for a fight and who should I run into except the baka.'" He put emphasis on the word "baka" this time, trying to get him agitated. "You have problems listening now, mutt?" he asked, waving a hand in the air as if he wasn't bothered by what the dog demon had to say or his need to fight.

Koga never used his dagger in fights unless his hands had failed him, by then, he might as well not even have the weapon. There was never any wish to kill one another, just the pure feeling of loathing. In fact, the only reason that he would fight Inuyasha would be due to his company. Kagome just couldn't be with him as long as she was around the bastard.

"I'm not like you, mutt," Koga said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't need people constantly around me to protect and save me from the dangers of life. I'm a real man."

"Besides, I'm more of a problem for you alone. What, think that I'll run off and find my friends while you run back to Kagome with your tail between your legs, wimp?" he moved into a fighting stance as if preparing for the fight ahead. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha cracked.

Of course,that last sentence was exactly what pushed Inuyasha over the edge. The accusation that he'd run off to Kagome was just...maddening! Now he just wanted to claw that smirk right off that damn wolf's face!

And he would too and prove to him that he didn't need Kagome! Hell, he'd probably even do better without her!

With a yell, he launched himself at Koga, everything else around him blurring together in an abstract wave of colors, as he sped towards the man, reaching out with his sharp claws and aiming for his face, determined to (literally) claw off that smirk.

Narrowed eyes and a growl of anger, Koga lunged forward at Inuyasha the second that the other dog had also pushed from the ground toward him.

Koga couldn't believe that he had to deal with Inuyasha's stupidity or that Kagome had to take it on a daily basis. What would a woman like her see in an ass like that?

His own claws shot out as he flew at Inuyasha with everything that he had, leaving his knife safely at his side since all he would need were his claws and not some weapon to defeat his enemies.

With all of this pent-up anger inside, Inuyasha figured that he'd have no problem taking down Koga, no matter how good that arrogant bastard thought he was. The two collided in mid-air, loosing all of their momentum and pulled down by the force of gravity, falling into the lake that lay beneath them.

The lake was rather deep, enough to cover a person nearly up to their chest, enough to completely cover a person if they laid down in the liquid. It was abnormal though, though not one soul was really able to tell how.

When he made contact with the water, Inuyasha was taken by surprise, and the liquid surged up his mouth, reflexes making him immediately swallow it down while he scrambled to stand up, his head popping over the surface as he took in a deep breath, while he had (conveniently) placed his foot on Koga's chest and was using his weight to hold him down there

Koga fell with a loud splash into the lake below them. He felt his back touch the bottom briefly as he tried to reach back up to the surface. Yet, just as he was about to gasp out for air, a foot pressed against the middle of his chest and in his desperation to get air, he sucked in water instead.

In a blind fury and urgency, Koga took the foot and forced it off his chest and forward so that the person who was stupid enough to still be standing there would fall into the water. He hoped that Inuyasha would fall in entirely to give him a moment to breathe regularly.

With a cough, Koga reached the surface and gasped in the air as he looked around and saw that Inuyasha was beneath the water this time. He let his mind travel for a moment as to a strange tingling sensation, but ignored it as he reached into the water and took Inuyasha by the throat.

There were two emotions that went through Inuyasha as he felt his footing give away, right before he plunged back into the water. The first one was surprise, for obvious reasons. The second was anger, as he was pissed that Koga just wouldn't freakin die!

He found himself drinking more of the lake's water once more as he landed in it,. He didn't have time to think about getting up as all his thoughts were interrupted by Koga's hand around his throat, almost completely ensuring Inuyasha's suffocation.

Inuyasha wasn't going to give up easily though. He grabbed Koga's wrist, squeezing it tightly, as if trying to break the bone that way, until Koga relinquished his hold around Inuyasha's neck. The second he did, Inuyasha got up, charging at the demon and tackling him, slamming his back against the edge of the lack and pinning him there with his own body.

It wasn't as if he was expecting Inuyasha to die so easily. There would be no fun or sport in it if he just allowed himself to die, via drowning; however, he hadn't expected Inuyasha to take hold of his wrist and try to split the bone in two.

The moment he removed his hand, he regretted it. Inuyasha had him pushed against the lake's bank, his back shoved against the clump of dirt. Koga's hands were against the other's chest, trying to push him from his body so that he could get Inuyasha back.

Though, there was something else that he had to worry about as well. Something about them being so close in contact, so near to each other, so wet from the lake had him looking up at Inuyasha from his position in a way not much unlike anger. It was just being channeled into something different.

Something better. He thought as he tried to focus his mind of getting the other from his bare chest.

"Ya homo," Koga said as he managed to get Inuyasha back. "What, ya like puttin' yer self against other guys?" With that, he clawed at him, but missed.

"Shut up, Koga." Inuyasha growled out, feeling a strange tingling sensation in his body as the effects of the enchanted liquid finally began to talk hold over him. He was losing his inhibitions, all of his anger was changing, and he was finding it harder and harder to hold back what his instincts were telling him to do.

So that's what he did.

"Just shut up..." He said as he pressed Koga against the lake's bank again with his body, grabbing the back of his head with one hand and kissing the male deeply.

At first, he tried to fight the kiss that the other planted on him. It was weird, but he liked it in some way. The kiss was rough and hard to really take in altogether. He could feel his body being turned on by the way Inuyasha had his hand gripping the back of his head of the way that he pressed his lips onto his own.

Koga hadn't taken in as much of the water as Inuyasha did, and perhaps that was why he was still fighting the rather blatant homosexuality. His hands pushed lightly against the other, giving up on his fight and kissing back.

They parted for a moment to catch their breath though the lustful side of them begged them to continue.

"This don't mean anythin' dog," Koga growled.

"Heh, I don't expect it to, wolf." Inuyasha agreed, before he pressed his lips against Koga's once more, this time kissing him deeper, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

He couldn't tell why he was feeling so aroused, but his mind was hazy, too clouded with lust for him to think clearly. At this point, almost everything had been forgotten by him, the ability to reason or control himself completely destroyed in this state. All that was there was his arousal and how much he wanted to screw Koga.

He broke the kiss once more, this time to try to pull off the clothing the man wore, nearly trying to rip it off in this hyper-sexual state.


	2. Demon to Master

He frowned as he took in the taste of the other's tongue slipping around in his mouth. It tasted like he was just cleaning himself, though, for some stupid dog, that seemed normal. Nonetheless, it was a nice kiss, something that he would prefer over some little weak kiss.

Inuyasha raised his shirt from his torso and tossed it onto the ground near by. The second that it was off, Koga switched their positions, Inuyasha now pressed harshly against the bank. If they were going to have crazy animal sex, Koga decided that he was going to be the top. As amazing as it might feel to feel some nice cock up his ass, he wanted first servings.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Koga said with a smirk, leaning down and kissing Inuyasha's neck while his hands played with the large kimono and found his way blindly through them and let them reveal the torso he was itching to get at.

Inuyasha could feel his body heating up, his blood rushing towards his groin as Koga kissed Inuyasha's neck, his hands grabbing at his own clothing to pull them off. It was starting to become uncomfortable to wear them now. He wanted to pull them off as quickly as possible. And soon it was pulled off, revealing Inuyasha's firm body above the lake and relieving him of some discomfort.

However, as soon as those events transpired, Inuyasha moved to switch their positions once more, pinning Koga to the bank and saying with almost a growl "There's no way you're topping me, wolf boy."

Koga let out a quiet gasp, taken by surprise and once again pinned against the bank against his will. Though, the initial shock was thrown out the window when Inuyasha spoke to him. Making him feel like he was little and teasing him incessantly was a joy that he wasn't going to give up easily.

"What's funny is that you actually believe what you just said," he replied, slipping up and taking Inuyasha's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it, It'd been a while since he'd had a partner for this sort of action, been a while since he'd even gotten off. There was no way he'd let some asshole top him.

Once again he switched their positions, forcing Inuyasha against the bank and taking a quick glance at the round rump now in his sights.

"Yeah, that's nice," he said, taking Inuyasha's arms and forcing them together behind him. All he needed was his tight, vice-like grip to hold him there, not some piece of rope. He bent down and licked at the back of Inuyasha's neck. "Just picture me shoving my cock so deep into your backside that you beg for me to stop." Koga licked his lips hungrily as he pictured it as well.

Inuyasha let out a small grunt as he felt himself forced against the bank once more, though this time he found his arms forced behind his back, leaving him just about completely defenseless. He tensed up a bit as he felt Koga's tongue on the back of his neck, feeling blood rush up to his face from embarrassment at his position. He didn't like the idea of this damned wolf topping him, but he no longer had any choice in the matter.

He growled at Koga's words, struggling in the liquid of the lake, but unable to get free, no matter how much he struggled. He could only growl and be pissed at the other.

"Screw you, Koga." Inuyasha growled out, wishing this to be over quickly.

"It'll be you that's getting screwed, pup," Koga murmured in Inuyasha's ear nipping at it softly. He removed his last piece of clothing (not counting his accessories) with his free hand and revealed his throbbing, hard dick. The second that the clothing was removed, it shot out happily, glad to be free of its restraints. He was getting more and more lustful as time passed, but he could only imagine that Inuyasha was feeling the same way. The best way to make the other feel worse was to hold off on the inevitable, even if it meant punishing himself in the process.

"Come on Inu, beg for me to put my hot dick in your ass." He rubbed his cock against the slit between Inuyasha's butt cheeks, tantalizingly.

His hand rubbed against the back of Inuyasha's back and ran slowly over the skin before slipping to the front and playing with the nipples that it came into contact with. Not only that, but Koga's chest was pressed firmly against both Inuyasha's arms and back, increasing the physical contact.

Inuyasha was practically panting now, his breath now loud and heavy as he felt all this physical skin-on-skin contact with Koga. He bit back a pleasured sound as he felt hte cock rubbed against the slit between the cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands tightly into fists.

He hated this teasing, and knew that Koga had the intention to humiliate him to the farthest possible extent that he could in this situation. All Inuyasha wanted was for the man to screw him and be over and done with.

"D-Damn it, Koga! Just fuck me already!" He yelled at him, struggling once more as much as he could, though it was no use. He wasn't getting free and right now, he was nothing more than Koga's plaything.

He tisked, shaking his head. His grin spread across his face as he moved his hand lower and began to gently stroke Inuyasha's cock, nipping at his ear and letting his hot breath brush against the back on the other's neck.

"Say it politely, Inu," Koga said, shortening his name and making a 'pet name' for him. If there was anything he'd like out of the situation more than fucking the other up the ass so hard that he cried, it would be the memory of him begging for what Koga had to offer.

"Are you that horny?" he asked, stroking him in time with his teasing cock. Every few seconds, he press his cock against the entrance and then move back to the same motion he had before. Inuyasha was his bitch, and he was going to make him say if before he let the day go on and commence like they both wanted it to.

Inuyasha's anger for the other only intensified, the only other thing that he could clearly feel besides lust. It was pissing him off how much the other was taking full advantage of this situation. But he had to submit to the other's wants, otherwise he'd never be given what he wanted desperately right now.

It only grew worse as Koga continued to tease him and stroke his cock, Inuyasha clenching his jaw tightly to keep from letting out a moan. It didn't take long until his body's want to get screwed by the other overpowered his pride. He knew that if he wanted it, he'd have to beg. And he wanted it.

Bad.

He let out a low growl before swallowing his pride."P-Please screw the hell outta me, Koga..." He said. It left a bad taste in his mouth and made him wish he could rip the others throat out.

There was a bark like laugh in the air before Koga bent in and kissed the back of Inuyasha's neck once more. He nibbled on the skin there for a moment before pulling back and removing his hand from the other's cock.

"Never thought I'd hear those words, pup," Koga said, stopping his motions and placing his dick at the entrance. Usually, if it were a woman, he'd wait for a bit. Lube the hole and then enter slowly, but this was Inuyasha. He seemed like the guy who could take it up the ass like a man, though there would be blood spurting out of that wonderful ass.

Keeping his hold on Inuyasha's arms steady, Koga placed his other hand on the handle bar hips before him. Then he shoved himself in completely. A moan escaped him in the silence as he felt the red hot heat surrounding his dick. What he wouldn't give to keep the feeling for a moment, but his lust was taking over and begged him to continue.

He pulled out and then shoved himself back in, nails digging into Inuyasha's bare arms in his pleasure.

"Come on, say my name like a good dog," Koga growled out.

When Koga shoved himself into Inuyasha, it took him by complete surprise. He wasn't prepared at all as he felt Koga's cock force itself into him, without any warning or preparation. It hurt. Like. Hell. And he was sure that he he either was or was going to be bleeding from the way that Koga was roughly fucking him. But to be honest, he didn't really find it all that surprising. It WAS Koga after all, and he probably would've done the same to him if Koga was in his position (Which, next time he WOULD be! )

He growled at that last command, clenching his hands into fists tightly as he knew that he had to say it. He swallowed, knowing that Koga was possibly going to strip him of all his pride before they were finished tonight. He grit his teeth, saying"K-Koga..." Though it came out more as a growl. He hated how he was treating him! He just wanted to fuck him and get it over with!

What good grace he had to be the one on top, taking every ounce of Inuyasha's pride and making him his bitch. He didn't know what had come over him, this sexual desire to fuck the bastard dog until they were both sore. Still, a chance to inflict pain and get pleasure from Kagome's pet was only something he might've dreamed of before.

His name slipped out through the pearly white teeth in anger, though enough to make Inuyasha's submissive side show clearly. Koga's eyes watched as Inuyasha's ass moved toward him, almost as if he were begging for more physically.

As a reward, Koga shoved his large erection deep into his captive's beautiful rump. Rough was definitely the way to go. He tried softly, but it only gave him a half-hearted sense of happiness. No, if Inuyasha wasn't begging for more and bleeding from his ass like a bitch, there was something wrong. To make up for the last action, he shoved in, feeling the slap of his hips against Inuyasha's cheeks.

"What'll you do for me to just fuck you, eh, bitch?" Koga asked, leaning forward and resting his chest against Inuyasha's bare back, his dick deep inside the other. "Over and over, come on, tell me. Would you call me master?" He grinned, loving every second of Inuyasha's embarrassment.

His hand slipped down from the male's hips and traveled along smooth skin until it found itself on Inuyasha's pecks, pinching them lightly.

The way the skin felt against his fingers... the spark that seemed to ignite in both of them as Koga realized how much power he actually had. Inuyasha's hands were firmly held behind him and Koga's arousal only grew at the thought.

Inuyasha groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Koga fuck him roughly. He hated how Koga was squeezing out every ounce of his pride, and was going to do so until Inuyasha had no pride left and would be considered nothing more than just his bitch. And no matter how much the knowledge of this pissed him off, no matter how much he wanted to switch positions with him and show him who really was top dog...a part of him was secretly enjoying this damnable treatment. A truly submissive side to him.

He couldn't help but give out a slight grunt, his body tensing up and he could feel a slight, almost silent, pleasured noise escaping his lips, his face reddening, blood rushing to it as he knew that he could do nothing but accept this rough treatment. But to call him Master? That was something that even this unnatural pent-up lust inside of him wouldn't make him do.

"F-Fuck no..." He growled out, now beginning to struggle to get his arms free, though no matter what force he used, he was bound tight by Koga's hand, unable to break free from his grip. "Just screw me and get it over with Koga! " He yelled, loud enough for anyone for a long way to hear him. Luckily, Kagome and the others were miles away and he had no doubt Koga completely abandoned anyone who tried to follow him as well.

"I'll have you callin' me master soon, dog," Koga said, thrusting into him, tensing up as he felt the tight ass press around his cock. His head shot back, but his body wouldn't let him stay and take the slow pleasure of torturing the bastard he held captive and his own erotic need.

His hips moved of their own accord, moving back and then shoving the cock right back into Inuyasha's ass as before. Koga's nipples pressed against Inuyasha's back, rubbing his own sensitive pecks against the male's shoulder-blades while his free hand ran the palm along the wet skin.

"I can move faster for ya, ya know that bitch? Just tell me I'm your master, that you need your master's dick so far in your ass that you scream," Koga taunted again, keeping the motion steady and constant, forcing Inuyasha's free erection to shove into the bank surrounding the small pool.

He licked his lips hungrily, what he wouldn't do to have Inuyasha as his bitch forever. His fuck toy. The thought only furthered his erection's growth.

Inuyasha gave out a loud, low moan as he felt Koga thrusting into him, clenching his hands into fists as he felt waves of pleasure go up his spine, letting out several more as he continued to fuck him, but starting to get a bit...annoyed at the fact that he was going at that same, constant speed. He wanted him to screw him like a paif of wild dogs, he wanted Koga to screw him and have him howling for more and more.

But he refused to allow his will to break down like that and use up the last, remaining bit of dignity he had left. No matter how much he wanted Koga to screw him, no matter how much he wanted to feel the other ramming his cock in faster and faster and get both of them lost in ecstasy, even if he secretly wanted the other to make him his bitch and...ah, fuck it.

"M-mm-Master..." Inuyasha growled out in a low voice, feeling his face flush horribly at the embarrassment, sure that the last bits of his dignity were ripped away from him. He was going to rip out Koga's damned neck once they were done fucking.

At least he knew that Kagome and the others wouldn't know what was going on.

Koga's ears perked up at the glorious sound. Master. He couldn't prevent the large smirk from pulling at the end of his usually displeased expression around the dog. It was an amazing feeling to be in control of such a hot and amazing situation. Who would've guessed that he would be fucking Inuyasha up the ass with his dick pushing through the hole.

Inuyasha's my bitch. Koga thought, smirking to himself as he kept his promise to the mutt. His cock moved deeper and faster into Inuyasha's hole, his hips rotating up to shove his manhood in deeper.

What surprised him was that he found he could go faster, but he didn't want the fun to end too soon. The passion that he felt was nothing to his need to embarrass and control the asshole he used to hate so much, but changed so easily into lust.

"Faster, pet?" he asked, gently using his hand to stroke Inuyasha's manhood. He could feel the organ's skin pressing against his palm, obviously expressing Inuyasha's delight at being fucked like a whore. His thumb rubbed the slit gently, the other fingers dancing up and down on the bottom of his cock.

To increase the pain and the mutt's helplessness, he gripped Inuyasha's arms tighter. Koga mulled over the thought of just taking the sash on the Japanese garb, but figured he'd do that later when he wanted to use both of his hands for something.

Inuyasha's moans increased by both how much and how loud he did it. He couldn't take this humiliation, every nerve inside of him, every part of his pride and ego wanted to free himself and show Koga just how to really fuck someone up the ass and the real meaning of humiliation. But as much as he struggled, there was always a part of Inuyasha that would hold back. That would...revel in the forced submission, the humiliation he had to endure. He hated it and yet he got turned on by it. It both pleasured and sickened him.

He gasped out of pleasure as he felt Koga beginning to stroke his length, moaning and almost thrusting into the man's hands, almost completely lost in the ecstasy of being dominated. At the question,m he grit his teeth, knowing that he had to say this if he wanted more, had to completely submit to Koga if he wanted to reach the peak of this pleasure. And as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to take this all the way to it's very tip.

"Y-Yes, m-Master." He got out, clenching his hands tightly into fists as he struggled within himself about willingly being so submissive. But there was no dignity left, no sense of pride, and all of that stripped away just made him horny as hell and wanted Koga to screw him hard all night. There was no personal pride, there was only being Koga's Bitch.


	3. Love Ya More Naked

The words caused a certain smugness to fulfill him. Each time that he stripped a part of Inuyasha's being away, it was like heaven to him. The proud big talking shit that constantly butted heads with him was in his power and he had complete control. Now, he even had the wonderful add-on of controlling his dominance.

At each thrust, Koga rubbed the slit of Inuyasha's cock with his thumb and let him thrust forward again. He made sure that his index always remained on the underside of it, feeling the twitch indicating climax and keeping it in check. There was no way he'd let the mutt come before he did, and that would even take a while because he was just having a party.

Almost teasingly, Koga bent down, licking and kissing the white smooth skin hidden so often under the Japanese kimono. The sweat the other's pores secreted tasted like pure sugar, moving him to nip and bite at the shoulder-blades that Inuyasha so willingly revealed to him whenever he moaned. Keeping his word true, his thrust speed increased, shoving it in at rapid movements.

Damn, if I'd have known before that digging into this ass would be this great, I'd have done this before. He's so obedient too. His grin was tearing at his lips, pulling them to their limits. Koga had never been aware of his multi-tasking skills and was proud that he could caress and touch the other's erection, while thrusting into the dog's anus, and also play with the other's skin.

Is this the water's power as well?

Inuyasha moans served to reflect just how good he felt getting fucked like this, growing louder and louder until he was sure that even the people he had left behind could hear it at this point. But he no longer cared. All inhibitions had failed, All that was left was the pure, pent up lust stored over the last few years from the days when he was shot with Kikyo's arrow up till these last few moments. All of it was being released now, and right now, all he wanted was more and more. He was a greedy sub, and that was something that Koga would probably end up taking advantage of over and over again.

Wait. Again? Inuyasha thought to himself through the haze of his lust. There isn't going to be a next time! But even as he thought these words, the lust, the pent up sexual energy immediately forced himself to face his personal truth: He enjoyed being Koga's little bitch and he was willing to be it over and over again. No matter how much he would say otherwise, not even his own body would be convinced of this.

Thrusting his hips over and over, Koga's body soon memorized the motion and he put it out of his mind, his thoughts turning elsewhere while his brain was engulfed in pleasure. He had been focusing on making Inuyasha feel all the pleasure, make him completely submissive, making sure that when he left this session, all his pride would be gone whenever he saw Koga.

Koga took a break from molesting the other's manhood and reached out with the hand not preoccupied with Inuyasha's arms, gripping the beautiful white locks. He pulled them back until he could see the pained expression. He kissed the other's lips, running the edge of his tongue along the red mouth. Somehow, even with all of the goings on, which had been turning him on from the very beginning and almost to the point where he felt that his cock might explode from it all, his manhood had become even more hard.

"Sounds're great 'n all, but I want you to tell me exactly what you're feeling." His tongue slipped out from between his teeth and licked hungrily at the half-demon's skin, running along the frame of Inuyasha's face.

I want to fuck you until I can't and then continue! Koga couldn't help himself as he had most of his skin touching. Moan for me, bitch.

Inuyasha had never felt this helpless before (except for during the new moon, , of course), but this was the first time he ever revelled in his helplessness. He was weak, powerless, all for Koga to do as he pleased...and right now, there was no bigger turn on for him. He couldn't help but imagine: What if Koga kept it like this? What if Inuyasha never got to see Kagome or Shippo or that pervert monk again? What if after they were finished, Koga would just pick him up and carry him away and force Inuyasha to be his fuck-slave for the rest of their lives?

Inuyasha let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan from his throat, shivering as he felt Koga's tongue lick his face, sending shivers down his body as he felt extreme pleasure even from a small thing like that. He was so fucking horny right now...and those ideas he was having were only serving to make him feel like he would cum any moment.

"Koga..." He got out, as if he had any shred of dignity left. But that illusion was soon destroyed as he let out another moan, this one unable an involuntary one, one that even Inuyasha couldn't stop. "B-Bastard..." He got out, but with less ferocity than most times, as if the dog had finally learned his place.

"That's not so hard, is it?" Koga's jeers were sure to hit Inuyasha now that he had taken everything from the half-demon. "It's much more fun to let it all out, eh?" His hand pulled a little harder on the long hair, moving to stick his tongue into the ear he had most access to.

It was only a matter of time before either one of them came, ejaculating their seed. As they were both animals in a way, it must have been apparent to both of them. Koga had the obvious throbbing manhood and could see Inuyasha's attempting to already blow his load. There was not much more he could do until that time came.

How he loved to see Inuyasha completely helpless. He was already planning on what he was going to do to the other once they had finished their business in the lake.

In fact, he had been mulling over the idea of taking the bitch to his private cave. Usually he slept with his men, staying at their side loyally and like a leader of a pack of wolf demons should. Still, there were times when he needed to get away or hide something from the rest. He was sure they'd respect his choice to fuck the other without avail, but it would change their mindset of Koga.

Fuck... would you just come already? I won't until you do. I won't give you even that kind of pleasure. You are my bitch.

Inuyasha groaned and moaned as Koga continued to screw him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt pressure build up inside of him. Pressure building, building, building...and then finally, intense pleasure coursing through his body as he felt himself reach the edge and begin to cum.

"K-Koga!" He cried out, blushing darkly as he came, spraying his seed on the bank of the body of water they were in, finally noticing how hot his body was and how cool the air felt on it, the sweat shining on his body, mixing with the lake's water.

A commanding laugh rang around them in the little clearing at the sight of sperm hitting the bank and spilling into the surrounding water. Perhaps it was the creator of the spring, happy to have been fed by the passion of the two whom had fallen so innocently into the clear liquid.

In a matter of seconds, there was nothing on the surface or on the bank that suggested that Inuyasha had come at all, except for the small drops hanging from his limp dick.

It almost didn't matter as Koga shouted out in triumph.

Koga won.

Inuyasha lost.

He knew it the moment he'd felt the spastic hips of his bitch coming. Koga was forced to close his eyes as all the pleasure that they'd contained in a few minutes shot from him, finally reaching his climax. His seed burst from him and into Inuyasha's ass, filling it quickly. It kept on almost never ending. It was like he was multi-orgasmic. There was no stopping the sea of it flowing from him. A reward for all his hard efforts.

The moment that it stopped, Koga reached out to the bank and took the white sash that usually tied the half-demon's clothes together. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon..." With that he immediately began to bind the other's arms. There was no way he'd be letting go of his bitch.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt the wolf demon cum inside of him, his face flushing a deep red as he felt it filling up his ass. He couldn't believe that he had lost in the end. He was weak and exhausted though, and he could feel the wolf demon's seed leaking out of his ass, and he had no chance of escaping from Koga the second he felt the white sash being tied around his arms.

"K-Koga, no! Dammit!" Inuyasha protested, struggling and trying to pull his arms free, but it was no use. Koga had completely spent him, and Inuyasha found his arms bound behind his back, the sash too strong for him to break with his arms in this position. "K-Koga, let go of me! " He yelled.


	4. Doggy Bag to Go

Koga was exhausted, and should be after putting all of his efforts into shoving his cock so deep into the luscious ass before him. The bondage he added was a precaution, but even now he was getting ideas from it. Arousing ideas. He was tired out of his mind, yet that didn't mean he was going to be stupid and let this opportunity pass up.

"This is why you're tied up, shit face. You've got too much energy, calm down before a gag ya." He took a clump of white hair once more in his grasp and pulled it toward him, softly petting it and taking a whif of it. It stretched the other's head back once more, the dominant male brushing the hair against his cheek, closing his eyes in a pleased manner. However, when Koga opened his eyes he frowned, seeing something he hadn't quite caught before. "What's... this?"

He let the strands go and instead grabbed the necklace made of teeth and beads, smirking as he tried to remember why it was there and what it did.

_Ah, this is a controlling device for Kagome. This is going to be interesting._

It had given Koga another idea. Hurrying, so that he wouldn't pass out while doing it in a slow way, he reached down in the water and took Inuyasha's feet and forced him up onto the bank, practically tossing him onto the ground. He jumped out and took the rest of the sash that he hadn't used and bound the half-demon's legs, making the legs go back further into a nice hogtie.

"I think for this, I have to have you 'incapacitated', so shut up and wait." He laughed as he ran (naked) off into the forest and began looking around for certain items. At first, he wasn't sure what it was he was searching for. Anything that he owned would surely be a give away if he sent Inuyasha back to his friends and that just left him to make something.

After a long time of searching, Koga came across some rubies some merchant probably dropped and picked up one, examining it with curious eyes. There was a hole through the top and it was connected to something much like an earring, which was perfect for Koga's plans. It was a bright red, which would match the half-demon's wardrobe and would be less conspicuous if discovered.

I'd heard before about how to make this work, now... what did the old hag say I have to do? He gazed at the jewel with some pride, before heading back into the direction of where his struggling and bound mate lay. The smell of their essence was more than enough to help him find the spring once again.

He smiled as he remembered what the old woman had said.

"It requires some blood from the individual, which should be placed somewhere on the item, then say three special words: parere hanc animam. Then say whatever you'd like to control the being."

That's right, I have to get some blood from him and then be the first to say a few... choice words. Kouga laughed again, rushing back into the clearing and decidedly walking out from the bushes with an evil smirk on his lips.

"You need to be quiet for this next part, now... what would you like to be gagged with? Your kimono or my accessories? I'm thinking my things will make you more attached, shall we say?" Koga chuckled, leaning down beside the other.

Inuyasha could only glare at Koga, panting and wet with sweat and the water from the lake. He took a few small shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down from the...fucking amazing experience he had just went through. Still, what did Koga mean by needing Inuyasha to be...incapacitated? He would get his answer soon as he watched the naked wolf-demon return back with an evil smirk, one that Inuyasha didn't like. Now that the magic of the lake was no longer infecting him, he could feel the lust passing away, anger returning to him with twice the fury.

"Koga, you bastard! What are you doing?" He asked, struggling with the white sash that kept him bound, practically bucking around as if he really were some kind of animal that was tied up. "Like hell if I"m going to let you gag me, you damn wolf! Let go of me this instant before I rip your fucking head off!"

Despite that he said this, the magic of the lake was leaving a lasting trace inside of his mind...or...was it really just his own emotions? No! That couldn't be! He refused to think that he actually...got aroused by being tied up and...being the fucking bitch to Koga!

As he crept down to kneel beside the bound dog, he shook his head softly. "Don't worry, even your tiny brain will understand." Koga pat the half-demon on the head as if he might be a comrade or pet, gently running his fingers through the white locks. He wanted to play around with Inuyasha a bit more, but they had little time left to mess around because the sun was already beginning to fall down behind the trees and would be of no help to Koga when he wanted to create a life-long pet..

It had seemed like such a long time ago since they had been fighting in the small clearing, trying to tear each other's heads off before falling into the enchanted spring and making the huge mess.

"I don't think that you have much say, pup." Koga took a glance around, taking on a thoughtful expression while he located his fur legging, which he noted was still wet from the spring water, and smirked. Maybe it holds the spring's powers even in such a small form.

He picked it up from where he'd thrown it on the bank during the passion-filled sex and walked over to where his submissive pet lay. "Open up." His words were commanding, but even he could barely contain a laugh as he knew that there was nothing that could tame Inuyasha completely. There was no way he'd obey, no matter how helpless he was. So, Koga placed the earring on the ground and then reached out with his free hand and took the half-demon's full head of hair and pulled it back at the roots, tilting the lighter skinned being's head back.

There was the mouth, reflecting the sun in the shiny white teeth, open and waiting for Koga's needs. He shoved the wet fur into Inuyasha's mouth so far that it would be difficult to simply spit out for someone as talented as the half-demon was, but he wouldn't just leave that up to chance. Nothing could go wrong in his plans, and unfortunately Inuyasha's voice was a possibility.

This next part took some genius to come up with for the wolf-demon. Koga bent over and took the last bit of the long white sash and pulled it so that it ran over the other's lips and was tied tightly to the knot binding the half-demon's hands.

A quiet sigh escaped him as he noted the muffled sounds and grinned. "I like you all tied up like this. You're much more enjoyable this way."

Carefully, he picked up the earring and pushed Inuyasha onto his side with the base of his foot, revealing his pert nipples to the "master's" gaze. Using the greatest of care, Koga took the pointed end and ran it through the right nipple, watching as some blood fell from the new opening and onto the crystal ruby just as he'd planned.

He watched on in pleasure, anxious and excited about the outcome. "Parere hanc animam." The ruby's glow brightened and it covered the area in light. It was waiting for Koga to speak the control word, which the wolf had been thinking about non-stop since he had the idea. "Pup."

Bitch might have been a good choice, but it was much more fun to make Inuyasha feel like a child compared to Koga. He'd be called bitch on a regular basis anyway, it had to be a less used word, Koga figured. The glow began to dim as the magic words had been spoken, the colour returning to it's usual sparkle.

"I think that this is going to be a very special spell, because it's almost the same as Kagome's little necklace. Only I can take it off, but this is going to make you horny the second that you see me." He moved and untied the gag, letting it fall before reaching into the mouth and pulling out his legging, smirking at his pet. "You're my bitch forever."

The second the legging was out of Inuyasha's mouth, he immediately began to yell at the wolf demon.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at him, loud enough that he was sure that if Koga wasn't a demon himself, his ears would have stopped working , that hurt! It really did! It almost made Inuyasha tear up a bit form the pain, It was one thing to take a few blows to the chest, stomach and even face, but it was a whole other thing to have a freakin needle shoved through his nipple!

However, at the words that he'd be Koga's bitch forever, Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart sinking, but at the same time his pulse was racing from excitement at that.

Koga's bitch forever. That was both one of the things Inuyasha craved so badly and one of the worst things that could happen to him. "Koga, you better be joking for your sake." He said with a growl, baring his teeth to the wolf, like a dog, and he struggled to pull free once more. He wanted to show this damn wolf who the real top-dog was around here!

And while his temper flared, a part of him knew that he'd want it to be Koga.

"By the sound of it, you want me to put something else of mine in your mouth. I never expected you to be into those sorts of things." Koga teased him by twirling the legging he'd used before with his index finger. To show that there were no hard feelings, he reached out and patted the white head of hair, which might have had the opposite effect. "I'm going to be taking you home with me, so behave."

Funnily enough, the springs effect had worn off and he was already hard at the mere sight of Inuyasha bound and rolling around with fruitless struggles. He stood to his full height, looking down on the half-demon before striding a few steps over to kneel once more beside Inuyasha's legs. His movements had become more kind, as if he were releasing a good puppy from its punishment. He unbound the sash from Inuyasha's ankles, but shifted his attention up and tightened the sash on his pet's wrists and arms.

Koga took the few inches of white he'd taken off of Inuyasha and began to wrap it gently around the half-demon's neck until it was something close to a collar. He tied it off and the rest of the sash became a leash, which he pulled on with a smirk.

"This is no joke, so you might want to get used to the idea, InuTrasha." The wolf-demon placed his hands underneath Inuyasha's body and helped him to his feet, soon standing to his full height as well and leading him (by the sash) to the nearest tree and trying the end of the sash there.

He turned his back to him, gazing around the clearing, ignoring what he was undoubtedly sure were glares and meaningless curses and insults. There was something that he wanted to do, to further force Inuyasha to see that Koga was the alpha male.

Slowly, he walked about the surroundings, gathering the red kimono and clothing that belonged to his adversary. It wasn't until he walked over to the spring with it that he had a smile plain on his face. He grinned at his helpless mate, dropping the pile into the spring and not even bothering to watch them sink from view. Instead, he moved to get his own things, putting them on as he found them.

It was a show of who was the better of the two. Koga was clothed while Inuyasha stood naked, bound, and collared to the tree.

"You might want to keep your temper in check, don't want to bring any needless eyes onto this embarrassing situation, hm?" In one final show of his dominance, he took off his bandanna and covered Inuyasha's eyes, untying from the tree and pulling him forward into the forest.

Anger flared in Inuyasha's body, wrenching at the sash that bound him to the tree, wanting dearly to rip that smug look from Koga's face. His pride had been damaged, dearly and horribly and possibly irreparably, but he wasn't the kind of half-demon to take that lying down...He wanted revenge on that damn wolf, he wanted to bend him over and screw his brains out, show him who was the better out of the two, have him as Inuyasha's personal bitch.

Those thoughts, fantasies and emotions were only amplified as he saw Koga grab the bundle of Inuyasha's clothing in his arms and head over to the lake that started it all. Inuyasha wasn't an idiot, and he immediately knew Koga's objective with those. "No! Koga, don't you dar-DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

It was as if Koga's dominance had been thoroughly asserted with that final move, now Inuyasha would always wear this humiliation, this sense of defeat, anytime the wolf-demon would be around, as if it were a brand on his skin. And for Inuyasha, it was. His pride, ego dignity and his self-respect: All had been chipped away to near nothing in less than an hour, and it was something that neither men would let go of very easily.

There was nothing Inuyasha could do as the bandanna covered his eyes. At least, that's how it felt. Koga had truly won not only the battle, but the war. Inuyasha was just spoils that were rightfully his, and that was truly the worst blow anyone could have landed on the half-breed.


	5. Playing with Your Food

_**Author's Note: This is a roleplay between XYZ-2-ABC and me. He is Inuyasha and I play Kouga. Reviews and Comments are loved and welcomed! Please note that this is a ROLEPLAY, changes in character POV is to be expected and please do not review with such suggestions. Otherwise, reviews are encouraged and welcomed. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's reaction was just too funny, it was hard for Koga not to laugh at his pet's helplessness. He liked that rival was bound to the tree and couldn't do anything to stop him from his current position. His plans were all coming into place too, quite easily and almost surprisingly well. Truth be told, he had been expecting a stronger fight from the white haired male, able to rip through the sash in seconds and trying to take back the dominance.<p>

Koga felt that he understood why he had been able to so easily subdue Inuyasha, however. They were both exhausted and without the bindings, Koga might not have been able to take down the great being.

He simply found power and energy from places that Koga could barely even fathom. A part that he envied, though he'd never tell the other that.

His favorite game was teasing and playing with Inuyasha, in fact, that had always been true. Ever since they had met they butt heads. So, he tugged suddenly on the sash leash and watched as the other stumbled to catch up and make up for the random tug. Though he liked to play with the other, he didn't want the half-demon to end up too badly bruised. That was his job to do.

His eyes darted around their surroundings, thinking to himself how hard he was getting just by walking through the wood with a naked half-demon walking along behind him. They could be caught, and then Koga would have another problem to deal with, but at the same time, he wished that they would reach the destination safely without an incident.

Now whenever he let his mind wander, it went back to the spring scene where he fucked Inuyasha, striping everything from him. It was a moment to lock away for centuries as far as he was concerned.

They were getting closer to his secret cave. It was the reason for his little excursion out into the middle of the forest. He felt that he needed a little time to himself and ended up having a grand time. There was a nice fur and wool bed that he had in the deep darkness, with everything he would need to hunt which included rope and other fun items.

"Watch your step." He turned to look behind him, grinning sadistically.

Inuyasha stumbled around as he felt himself tugged forward by the leash, his lack of sight making it hard for him to gain proper footing, almost stumbling around with each step. The fact that Koga had him on a leash and was tugging him forward rather relentlessly didn't serve to do anything but make things harder for the half-breed.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to expect whenever they reached their destination. What if someone saw? What if he was forced to walk through a crowd of people, each one of them watching as the wolf-demon had the half-demon in tow on a l eash like the dog he was? What if he became the clan's bitch? A fucktoy for the males to play with? Or what if he was only Koga's? What if he was only the wolf-demon's fuck toy to do what he pleased with, tied up in the cage and treated truly like a dog,?

All of these thoughts only served to make Inuyasha harder, aroused quickly once more. as if it gave him some sort of sick and twisted pleasure in being Koga's bitch (sick and twisted cause Koga was supposed to be Inuyasha's bitch! ))

Perhaps it was just their primal side that made him refuse to break free: Dominance had been established between the two and there was nothing that Inuyasha could do about it. Koga was the top dog, and Inuyasha being collared and leashed was more than enough evidence for that, not including his nudeness or his future fuckings, or even the damn ruby that cursed Inuyasha to be horny whenever he'd see Koga.

Inuyasha deeply regretted letting Koga get the best of him. He regretted having him top. He regretted his weak will, begging Koga for the fucking, shredding all sense of pride and dignity away just to take it up the ass and be made the permanant bitch of a wolf demon.

And at the same time, Inuyasha didn't regret a single thing about it.

As they traipsed through the trees, Koga found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of his prize too long, which made it rather difficult to navigate through the bunches of bushes and muck. There wasn't much farther to go, at least, to Koga's memory. It was his private and lonely cave, whenever he got pissed at his pack or needed time to think of a plan, he'd run off, because no one could catch him with the shards in his legs.

Koga hadn't informed Inuyasha about where they were headed, preferring to let his pet's mind wander for a little while before breaking the news to him. They both knew that the half-demon's cock was standing at attention, more than just slightly hard, and the fact that Koga had rights to it and was able to see it must have made it all the more hot. He couldn't help but get a smile out of it.

It was difficult to, but he turned his eyes from the white haired male, noting the sound of the waterfall reaching his ears. Even through the trees, the beauty of the fall was untarnished. There were nice flowers decorating the banks and the water was nice and fresh. Knowing that I'm in the waterfall won't tell Inuyasha where I am. You have to see it to know where it is.

"Oi, bitch, get over here." He tugged on the sash as they walked over to the bank of the spring. "Down." Koga took gripped a clump of white hair and forced Inuyasha down to his knees. The sight was enough to make Koga remember that he was sporting a hard on as well. "I think you need a drink. You're going to be thirsty later, but might as well make sure you don't pass out while I'm having my fun."

He pushed Inuyasha's torso down and pressed the half-demon's lips to the spring. "Drink it like the dog you are."

The sound of the waterfall reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears long before they ever really got near it. His hearing was extremely sensitive and he knew that they were going to stop by it on their way to...wherever it was that Koga was taking him. Now that Inuyasha really thought about it, he didn't know where he was going. He was sure Koga was going to take him to one of the caves or something. But...would he really reveal to everyone that he'd been fucking with the half-breed? Would he really leave him in the open for everyone to play with?

No. Koga wasn't like that. Inuyasha was Koga's prize, and his prize alone. He was probably going to take the dog-demon to a place where the others wouldn't be able to find him and where they wouldn't be able to hear the sounds of fucking and moaning whenever Koga came to visit.

Of course, that didn't mean that Inuyasha had thought about escaping. To be honest, it seemed as if the more animalistic side of him caught up and was dominating his thinking. He couldn't do anything except think of being Koga's bitch...or find a way to establish his dominance over the wolf demon.

Even as he was forced to his knees, Koga pressing Inuyasha's head down until he could feel the cool water on his lips, he didn't even utter a small complaint other than a small grunt of pain. Perhaps that spring had let loose a lot more than either of them initially thought. And as Koga ordered, Inuyasha obeyed, lapping at the water with his tongue like a dog would.

As his pet began to obey, Koga found himself filling to the brim with pride at what he had accomplished. The head strung and high-and-mighty idiot that would show respect for no one now was at his command. Koga released the mane of hair, pulling back to watch the scene unfold with his mutt doing exactly as he had been instructed.

The sunlight seemed to bounce off of Inuyasha's naked body, which still glistened from their splashing in the previous spring and had no doubt taken up a sweat after all of the struggles he'd been put through. It was a beautiful sight for any master, especially one that was hiding a tight erection under his fur skirt.

I'll have to clean him up when we get there. He wet his lips hungrily, turning his eyes up to gaze at the rather high rock and gravel where his cave wait for him to arrive. His tail flapped back and forth in anticipation, brushing every now and then against Koga's thighs.

Koga sighed happily, sure that he could enjoy the sights for a little while, as he returned his lustful eyes onto Inuyasha once more.

He must be thirsty if he's drinking that much. Heh, another chance to show him who's boss. Koga stepped forward twice, holding his arms before him and gripping the sash tightly.

"If you're this thirsty..." Yet another way to embarrass his pet even further out in the open would be to place him in the most submissive stance one could be in. "You can suck on my cock." Koga reached under and slipped out his throbbing manhood. It was a surprise to Koga that he'd already be ready for another round, but figured he'd take advantage of the situation as he walked forward, pushing the tip of his cock against Inuyasha's face, gently placing his pre-ejaculation on his face.

"Suck." He ordered, watching with his tongue running along his bottom lip.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt himself pulled him, being pulled around by the sash that made up his leash. He blushed darkly, feeling the cock pushed against his face, immediately flinching away from it, almost letting out a growl, or possibly a whimper, at what Koga said. But he did as he was ordered, opening his mouth and gently taking in the wolf-demon's cock, sucking on it gently, running it along his tongue as he tasted it mixed with the pre-ejaculation.

He knew that it was only because Koga wanted to humiliate him that he was having him do this, but honestly, Inuyasha didn't think he could get humiliated much more. He honestly felt that just about all of his dignity had been stripped away...which was the reason why he wasn't yelling a tirade of insults and swears at Koga, or even nipped the wolf-demon's cock with his teeth. No, he just sucked on it, gently bobbing his head back and forth.

Inuyasha's mind wandered, however. He wondered where the others where. He wondered if they'd tried to find him, or if they'd just leave. He wondered if he actually would see them again or if he'd be in Koga's cave forever. These thoughts ran through his mind as he continued to suck Koga off, obeying just like the pet he was.

His left hand rest on the base of his shaft, his thumb and index finger wrapped around it, massaging the base eagerly. His Inu bitch looked so uncomfortable in his position, but he had come to be so obedient that Koga couldn't help but finding that he liked it.

Koga kept back the obvious reaction of throwing back his head at the motions occurring on his manhood. Instead, he just glued his eyes onto the half-demon's figure, watching as the dog's tongue slipped out and ran along his cock and then taking the organ into his mouth.

True, the need to have Inuyasha humiliated further was practically useless, but it got off Koga, so what better reason to do it than that?

"Relax yer throat, yer taking in all of me." He gave Inuyasha a few moments before pushing it further inside, grinning as he felt the odd sensation of being in the pup's ass once more, but obviously in a different place entirely. "Good, pet, when we're done with this, I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

He used his right hand to take hold of the white strands, holding them tight at the roots. "Even yer slut-like fantasies, maybe I'll be kind enough to fulfill it."

Inuyasha hesitated a bit as he heard Koga tell him to relax. That he was supposed to take his entire length in his throat. He didn't really have a choice to say no, as soon he felt the wolf-demon pushing himself further into Inayasha's mouth, all the way to his throat. Inuyasha nearly gagged on it actually. He wasn't experienced at this at all! But still, he did what he could, massaging the cock with the back of his throat as he continued to try to pleasure Koga the best he could.

His ears perked up at that last part, almost choking once more from surprise, though he quickly relaxed himself and continued to pleasure Koga. Tell Koga what he wanted him to do to Inuyasha?

Of course, a part of him resented this, while another part of him wholly accepted this. Why not? He was already the wolf-demon's bitch, what more could he possibly lose?

Inuyasha's mind instantly went through several of the fantasies he had imagined on the trek over here, getting turned on by them once more.

Koga took his time, pulling in and then out, fucking Inuyasha's mouth. The notion had been made and he could tell that the other was thinking it over. The offer was too good to simply over-look. After all, Koga had won. He'd become top dog and he would forever keep Inuyasha as his bitch.

'course, now that they had become... intertwined, Koga was beginning to think of his own fiendishly evil plans. He'd never thought about fucking another male before, and why should he have? Kagome was all that he had his eyes on. She had a strong spirit, powerful will, straight-thinking mind, and for quite some time, she was all he thought about to jerk himself off. Now he had a physical relationship with a dog, a pet.

The physical always kicks the imaginative fantasies to the curb. Except that when the physical is in play, not only can fantasies be made real, but also enhanced.

With so little of a walk from the lake to the cave, Koga had no time to formulate his own in its entirety. Why not force poor humiliated helpless Inuyasha to release his own pleasures first so that he can sit through Koga's fucking sessions?

He thrust his hips forward, just thinking about what he could do to Inuyasha alone in the cave by themselves. His cock was already begging for release. Yet, even if his body had the capabilities to fuck over and over again, Koga didn't want to lose any of the flare. So, he'd stop before he came.

Inuyasha was all to willing to allow Koga to fuck his mouth, feeling it thrust in and out, getting the half-breed hard, feeding the submissive side that had seemed to take over completely ever since the fucking he had endured in that lake. If Koga had tried anything like this beforehand, Inuyasha probably would've bitten off the hard flesh in his mouth. However, things were no longer the same, and they probably never would be. Inuyasha craved for the wolf demon to use him as his pet, his bitch. He wanted him to drag him around everywhere like he truly was a dog, like he was a bitch that's only use was to be fucked over and over again.

And perhaps he was. Perhaps he had always wanted to be and the lake's magic had simply enhanced that side of him, brought it out from the dark recesses of his emotions and desires where he kept it suppressed, and had allowed it to take over for once. And now that it had taken over, Inuyasha wanted to revel in it with pleasure, to have Koga humiliate him however he could, to be constantly taken down further and further, every inch of his pride and dignity stripped away. Kagome and the others never entered his mind. All that was there was Koga. And perhaps this relationship was only able to form because of t heir rivalry. Because they constantly fought before hand over who was the dominant one and who was the bitch. The fight had just ended in a different way than either would have suspected.

Koga's eyes shut tight as he took in the full pleasure of Inuyasha's lips rubbing against the tight erected skin, but it was nothing on the hot moist tongue running along the underside of his manhood. "Ah... you're gettin' into this, aren't ya?" It was his duty to taunt his pet, which he soon realized was pleasurable in itself.

How could either of them ever have expected being in this position? Koga definitely wouldn't have seen himself playing with a bound Inuyasha like this. He could barely believe that he had him wrapped around his finger right now.

"That's enough." He pulled himself out, groaning as he took his manhood into his own hands and placed it back into his loin-cloth. "I think we're ready to go to my little secret place, but you've got to be quiet for a little bit." Koga took his legging and fingered it into Inuyasha's mouth.

In a quick motion, he lift Inuyasha up into his arms in a fireman's hold and spun around with a little help from his shards. Then, he shot off from the ground and bounced from ledge to ledge, going up to where the cave lay. He even climbed a little higher than he meant because he found himself distracted by the prodding erection Inuyasha had.

"Home sweet home." He chuckled as he let his white haired pet stand on his own two feet. "You're going to like it here."

Before pushing him further into the crevice, he checked the bonds and smiled as he tightened them somewhat. "Don't want you running away, do I?"


	6. Finishing Business

Inuyasha growled at Koga as he felt the legging pushed into his mouth, the action leaving him feeling like he was a child that had to be told to hush and couldn't be trusted with even that simple task. He wanted to say something (despite the fact that the leggings were in his mouth), but he didn't have a chance to before he suddenly felt himself lifted up and over Koga's shoulders, letting out a small grunt of surprise.

Then suddenly the ground was far below him, the wind hitting his bare skin and chilling him as the two men shot through air, but Inuyasha didn't let out a single sound, as if pride kept him from giving Koga the pleasure of getting him to scream in surprise or something. Inuyasha was starting to get back to his old self now: Prideful, arrogant, foul-mouthed.

He still didn't say anything as he felt himself stood on his own two feet, though he couldn't stop himself from stumbling a bit as he was set down, loosing his sense of balance from the sudden ride he went through. He let out a small growl of annoyance as he felt his binds tightened, keeping him from breaking his arms free, which he really wanted to just to pull the damn leggings out of his mouth!

Thoughtfully, Kouga ran his hand along Inuyasha's cheek, stroking it softly. "You're much more attractive when you're silenced like this." He moved away from him, letting his eyes run along the cave he called his secret hide-away.

It was a quaint living space. He had a large bed made, fur and soft wool. Perfect for what he had planned for his bitch. There was a set of candles to keep the place lit without letting anyone from the outside notice where it was. Truly the most perfect of hide-outs. Never would he be bothered by anyone.

He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, pushing his forward, deeper into the dark cave. Carelessly, he shoved Inuyasha onto the bed and followed, climbing over his body like a true animal. Kouga ran his fingers through the long white locks, pulling the tangled ends hungrily. His other hand reached out, a finger slipping into Inuyasha's mouth and slowly removing the gag. "What is one of your fantasies?"

Honestly, Inuyasha wasn't exactly what to say at the compliment. He wasn't used to that, especially not from Kouga, He couldn't come up with a witty, clever and insulting comeback...mainly because he knew that if their positions were switched, he'd probably say the same thing to Kouga. But somehow...Kouga was turning Inuyasha on by being on top, by screwing him endlessly like he truly was a bitch used just for sex. Not t hat he'd admit that to him.

After all, Inuyasha would always think that Kouga would look better with Inuyasha's cock up his ass than the other way around.

When the leggings were removed from his mouth, his first instinct was to spit. Just to piss Kouga off. Just to make him see that Inuyasha wasn't going to remain completely submissive...that the second that he'd get free, he'd make sure that he'd be the top dog next time, that it'd be Kouga who was getting screwed, and Inuyasha would take all the glory in that the same way that Kouga did.

But Inuyasha didn't spit. Mainly cause his mouth was a bit dry, but also because now he was seriously pondering Kouga's question. What is one of his fantasies? Well, right now the biggest one was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

"You bent over and taking my cock up your ass." Inuyasha said, partially to piss of Kouga and partly because...well, it WAS one of his fantasies at this point. What better fantasy than to prove to Kouga that Inuyasha was really the top dog? The water really must've changed something in them though. Whereas they used to fight to prove who was the better man, now it was determined by who was getting thoroughly fucked. It wouldn't feel...completely unless Inuyasha was fucking Kouga, and he was sure that Kouga was thinking something similar about fucking Inuyasha to prove he was the better one.

Kouga's face was full of surprise. In mere seconds, he recovered, his mouth turning up into a grin. "Aren't you feeling smart?" His voice was filled with teasing accusations, moving up and lifting the blindfold so that his captive could see his disbelieving expression. "I'll take that into account," and as soon as he did, he threw it immediately from his mind, "what's your next fantasy?"

He moved further forward, pushing his chest against Inuyasha's, his head bobbing down to allow his lips to touch the nape of his neck. Kouga's lips brushed dangerously against the skin it met, resting just above where he felt the pulse beat.

His lips opened licking at it, moving down soon after to suck on it, and then repeating the process, soon adding a soft nip against it. "Tell me what your deepest, wildest fantasy is."

"Hn, wouldn't you like to know, asshole?" He said in a annoyed tone, his face flushed from Kouga's attention to his body, though he tried to suppress it down again. Most people probably would've given in, submitted to Kouga like a trained mutt like Inuyasha did earlier. However, he found himself quickly gaining the spirit to struggle again, to fight and yell and taunt Kouga anyway how he could.

It wasn't simply pride. In fact, it was the basis of their relationship. They had always been rivals, fighting constantly, showing off how much greater they were compared to each other. So it made sense for Inuyasha to begin putting up a fight again. It wouldn't be...fun if he didn't put up a fight. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was really enjoying this.

Perhaps the water in that lake had permanently changed them. Perhaps it just brought to surface what both of them really lusted. No matter which theory it was, in the end, Inuyasha really did have sexual fantasies about him and Kouga. And he wanted Kouga to pry it from him, because he wanted to fight Kouga, as if there was still a chance that he could be the top dog.

"Awww... little Inu isn't going to say? I suppose that's fine. If you won't say it now, I'll have you screaming it as I thrust you into a world where you feel the pain of being truly helpless." Kouga bit hard on Inuyasha's neck as he said this, smiling as he drew a little blood. His tongue slipped out between his teeth and lapped at the blood, running the flat up against the skin.

Inuyasha was, in Kouga's mind, the perfect fuck-toy. There was nothing more exciting or pleasurable than the struggle. It would be a lie to say that he'd never thought of putting the dog in his place before the spring of "fuck magic." He wanted to break Inuyasha, wanted him to beg for a release.

There was much that Kouga wanted and since he had the white haired man bound before him, completely helpless, he could do as he liked.

Pain was just a given factor and he'd do anything to bring Inuyasha into a submissive state.

His hands ran down his pet's sides, feeling the curves he'd memorized not so long ago, and then resting them on Inuyasha's hips. He began to claw at them with his nails, using his thumbs to invade between the thighs. "I'll tell you one of my fantasies. If you ask nicely and say 'master'."

Inuyasha hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as he felt Kouga pierce his skin with his teeth, leaving being a warm, stinging feeling as the blood flood through the opening. It only increased the spite and anger he had for the man, and the want for him to fight, to struggle, and to eventually dominate him the way he was being dominated. It didn't matter if Inuyasha enjoyed being dominated, because he knew that he'd enjoy dominating Kouga even more.

The fighting was fun. The fucking was fun. The bondage was hot. But to be the one to do all that to Kouga, to be the one that rose on top and fucked him until he would have to admit that Inuyasha was the top dog, that would've been amazing. And Inuyasha was someday going to get there.

"One of your fantasies, huh?" He asked, giving a spiteful smirk up at the man, trying to ignore the pain as he felt him clawing with his sharp nail, though to be honest, it didn't hurt too bad. Not after some of the stuff Inuyasha had been through. "I thought your only fantasy was to fuck Kagome and have her as your mate. Or maybe you have experience doing this."

Kouga cracked a wide conniving smile. "Ah, that's still a fantasy of mine, Inu. Still, I made a few alterations to it." He chuckled darkly. "Kagome's still going to be mine, I never said that I was finished wanting her. But..." His eyes looked over the bound half-demon's body, looking pleased with himself.

He didn't continue, letting the thought run astray as he ran his fingers over the exposed member, thinking to himself about what he should do next, about the best ways to have Inuyasha submit to him.

Half of the fun was in the fight, after all.

"I can see... that you want to be on top, eh, Inu?" He traced a lazy circle around his captive's nipples, grinning as he read the expressions on the marvelous face. "I do wonder, what would you do if you had me at your disposal? Hypothetically."

It would never happen, as far as Kouga was concerned. He would always catch Inuyasha unaware, keep him helpless for the rest of his life if he had to. Hell, maybe some day he'd have the dog barking at his commands.

"Heh, you think that Kagome's going to agree to be your mate now?" He asked with a smirk, one that was just as spiteful as ever, both of them trying to deal blow after blow at each other, to chip away their ego or just to get under their skin. "I wonder how she's going to take it when she knows that you like to fuck guys up the ass."

And that was true. Kagome resisted all of Kouga's flirtations and love as much as she could already, but for her to figure out that Kouga was fucking Inuyasha? That would possibly shatter whatever chance Kouga would ever have of getting her as his mate, though possibility that he had any chance to begin with was itself pretty low to none.

Inuyasha had to hold back a moan, hold back any noise that he might've made as he felt the man run his fingers along his erect member, feeling him tracing a circle around his nipples. It felt good...it felt too teasing...Inuyasha wanted more. But he wouldn't say it. Kouga could probably tell, but that didn't matter. As long as Inuyasha doesn't have to admit it.

"What I would do to you?" Inuyasha asked, ears twitching slightly and his eyes setting into a narrowed-stare at Kouga, trying to figure out why it was that he was asking. "Why are you so interested, eh, Kouga?" He asked, shifting around, trying to get in a more comfortable position now.. "Wondering what I'll do to you once I become the top dog and make you the bitch?"

"I'm surprised that you even thought about confessing that you played whore to me at all." Kouga was the one smirking now, pinching with his index and thumb on the nipples he was circling. He pressed them together hard, looking at Inuyasha with a gleeful expression. "Also, I wonder why you think I'm not planning on keeping you here. What makes you even think you'll be free to wander the ground once more?"

He snickered.

"There's no way you'll ever top me. I was just wondering what ya think you'd do in that tiny brain of yours." He bent down and began licking at Inuyasha's neck, pinching as hard as he could, unafraid of the pain he might be putting his pet through. "Come now, do you really believe that you'll be on top when you're such a amazing slut?"

Kouga licked his lips and pulled back, thinking over the day's events. He removed his hands from the half-demon's nipples and placed them on the side of Inuyasha's thighs. Not a word left him as he began to run his fingers teasingly up and down the male's cock. His depravity knew no bounds as he took his long finger-nail and inserted it inside the other's urethra.

"I've always wondered what goes on in that head of yours. Are you into Kagome because you're sure reacting quite a lot to my touch." Kouga leaned in, biting his captive's lower lip, pulling on it seductively. "You like being this helpless. You like being mine to fuck. If I set you free, you wouldn't try to be the top dog here. No..." He ran his tongue over Inuyasha's upper lip. "You'd be begging me to put you in a dress and lead you around like a show pup. And trust me... you're going to want it rough every time you see me."


	7. Apologies

I know I never posted the last of the chapters, HOWEVER, we did complete this whole roleplay. If you're still interested, please continue to watch for updates because:

We're reworking the story so it's easier to read. If we do choose not to post it on , I'll make sure to post the link here so you all can follow.

Thank you for your support! Love your reviews and comments.~


End file.
